


Entre neige et étoile

by Adama_chan



Series: Les Nuits du Fof [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blanche - Freeform, Gen, Self-Reflection, Write in 1 hour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama_chan/pseuds/Adama_chan
Summary: Russie était parti s'isoler. Loin de tout, il avait disparu dans les profondeurs de la Sibérie pour penser. Sur cet immense rocher, il observait les étoiles. Entouré de la blancheur étincelante de la neige.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Voici un petit texte écrit durant la nuit du Fof, une nuit par mois durant laquelle on doit écrire sur un thème en une heure. Le thème était "Blanche" et j'ai donc pondue ce petit texte pas spécialement intéressant mais bon, c'est pas très grave ^^ Il peut paraître un peu bizarre mais en fait, je l'ai écris par petit bout durant l'ensemble de la nuit. Cela a certainement un peu influencer le texte qui peut paraître maladroit, désolé...  
> Je vous laisse donc avec ce petit truc, bonne lecture !
> 
> Thème : Blanche

Du blanc. Partout. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir, tout était blanc. La neige avait recouvert tout le paysage d'une blancheur immaculée. Et il était là, à observer du haut de son perchoir. En s'aventurant dans les étendues de la Sibérie, il avait trouvé un immense rocher qui, étrangement, n'était pas recouvert de neige. Alors il avait grimpé jusqu'à son sommet, s'était installé et n'avait plus bougé de son perchoir. Cela faisait plusieurs heures à présent qu'il restait là mais il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Il était bien.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment à présent et seul la lune reflétait la blancheur du paysage. Ivan avait à présent le regard rivé sur le ciel constellé de millier de petits points tout aussi blanc que la poudreuse. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas le froid, ce genre de paysage lui donnait toujours l'irremplaçable envie de s'installer quelque part pour l'observer en silence. Eloigné des autres, des bruits, de l'agitation de la vie en général. C'était les rares moments où il pouvait se reposer et réfléchir.

Le sujet de ses réflexions était toujours aléatoire. Un coup s'était la neige, un autre les dernières bêtises d'Alfred ou d'une autre nation, général Winter ou même des pâtes et des Wurtz. Dans ces moments-là, son esprit vagabondait très loin et il ne savait jamais à l'avance de quoi il allait penser. C'était amusant et franchement étrange. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment comment il arrivait à de telles pensées. Et il adorait ça.

Alors que son esprit ressassait des centaines d'idées sans aucun rapport entre elle, le vent se leva d'un seul coup, faisant s'envoler sa blanche écharpe. Elle pourrait presque se confondre avec la neige vue sa couleur. Mais c'était sa seule ressemblance avec la poudreuse. Là où sa douce écharpe était chaleureuse et agréable, la neige gelait simplement autant les corps que les esprits. Seul ceux ayant vécus comme lui dans ce rude hiver depuis leurs plus tendres enfances pouvaient s'habituer à cela. 

Un mouvement au sol attira soudainement son attention. Au pied du rocher se trouvait un loup. Certainement un éclaireur d'une meute vivant dans les environs. Il observait le russe avec insistance, essayant certainement de savoir s'il pouvait être une potentielle proie ou pas. Les deux êtres vivants se dévisagèrent durant de longues minutes avant que le canidé ne se détourne et ne se mette à hurler. Et soudain, c'était un concert de hurlement qui résonnait dans toute la Sibérie, la réponse de la meute ne s'étant pas fait attendre.

Et brusquement, le loup s'éloigna, repartant courir dans les blanches étendues de neige. Parfois, le russe aimera bien être un animal comme lui. Un simple loup vivant ici et ne se préoccupant de rien d'autre que de sa vie et de sa meute. Rien que lui et la meute. Mais il savait bien que s'était impossible. Alors il se replongeait dans ses pensées, voulant à tout prix éviter de penser à cela. Il ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Il était obligé de vivre sa vie de nation.

Le soleil finit par se lever, le sortant de ses pensées. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il reviendrait un autre jour pour penser et rêver. Pour se détacher de sa vie de nation l'espace d'une nuit. Il ignorait quand sera son retour mais il n'était pas pressé. Il s'avait que cela allait arriver tôt ou tard. Comme toujours. Alors il se leva, s'épousseta pour enlever le reste de neige qu'il avait sur lui avant de partir. Il s'éloignait de ce lieu d'un blanc immaculé pour retrouver sa vie normal. Comme d'habitude. La blanche neige continuait toujours de l'appeler et de l'attirer, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et retourne se perdre dans sa blancheur immaculée.


End file.
